


untitled

by Stereks_child



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, The hurt, im told, its very short but it bring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereks_child/pseuds/Stereks_child
Summary: uhm i wrote this at like 3 am it was almost 4 and it took me 30 minutes to write......um im trying to write? let me kmow what you think and follow my nsfw twit if you want, i actually posted it there fist so ill link it i guess. umh idk what else, leave a kudo and comment? follow me on twit im funny sometimes, give me scenarios as well and i just might write them sorry its so short if im missing something or something isnt spelled right let me know and ill go back and fix ithttps://twitter.com/hyunjinsbbgirl/status/1185105660758900736?s=20       give this psot love please its literlly got one like and one retweet





	untitled

“Hyung I love you” the boy whispered with pain clear in his voice, the sound of rain almost drowned out his voice completely, the other almost didn’t catch what he said, but his voice was loud enough for him to know what exactly was said. “I don’t love you” he said. “why would you say you loved me if you never meant it, was I a _joke_ to you!?” The boy said almost in hysterics. “you where fun to play with, so_ naïve_.” The other boy almost sneered “you _disgusted_ me, so _plaint_. You believed everything I said without a second thought, you really thought I didn’t hate you anymore? You meant nothing to me, _mean nothing_.” The boy barked out with a laugh as he watched the younger grasp his chest, right above where his heart rests, and let out a sob. “I _trusted_ yo-“ the older cut him off “that’s where you went wrong, what made you think you could trust me after all the time we spent hating each other, one time I was nice, one time, and that suddenly outweighed all the other millions of times?” the boy said with disgust in his voice “you’re a fucking _fool _for thinking we where friends, we where never friends and we never will be. _Never_.” With those final words he walked away leaving the younger to fall to the ground, sobs wracking his body, unable to grasp enough air because of the pain in his chest.


End file.
